Oh, the Things Chii Sees!
by Kittykitt129
Summary: Oh, that Chii and her curiosity! What will Chii get into next?


Oh, the things Chii sees!

By Kittykitt129

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chobits. It would be a disaster story with flying witches and Gundams by the time I finished with it. Chii would be a magical alien sent from heaven...

Chapter 1: Bird

On any particular day, in the 21st Century, on the planet of Earth, around noon, in Tokyo, in a suburban apartment complex, in a certain room loaned to Hideki Motosuwa by Chitose Hibiya(for a price called rental payments), there is a large room. Off to the left, there is a bathroom(or what I assume to be a bathroom), and, separated by a partition-of-sorts, is a kitchen-of-sorts with a small stove. On the far side of this room is a large window that fills the whole wall, framed by sheer-ish white curtains. In the middle of this room with wooden floors and random green mats lying around, is a persocom girl in a white (very large) shirt that I call by name. I call this one "Chii".

So, on this particular day, Chii is in this particular apartment staring blankly into what I call space. Being the natural computer that she is, analyzing such-and-such-that-comes-across-her-thoughts--well, memory bank. At the moment, this particular Chii was searching on meditating. For Hideki had told her to "meditate on it" when she questioned his cram schoolwork. She had simply pointed out a flaw in his equation and he had told her to do this, for he was so sure he was correct in his figuring. So, she memorized the problems and their factoring, and, wiring herself to a nearby media satellite, Chii hacked the metal transmitted and sent off a query for meditating and the formula to solving those problems. The answer to "meditating" was a holy form of praying to find inner peace, and from there branched several other definitions. Concluding that this information was a bit much to store for a simple word, Chii disconnected herself from the server, totally forgetting about the formula for the work Hideki was figuring. Her disconnection freed up considerable space for about 4,000 other Tokyo residents and student users to use the internet; Hideki was one of these students scratching his head trying to figure out why the computer had gotten clogged by a seemingly asymptomatic problem.

Chii stared blankly around the room, blinking her large eyes and checking the time. It was 12:05. Hideki would come home in 2 hours, 54 minutes, and 51 seconds and counting down. She'd also been sitting for 2.8 hours. Chii felt the need to explore the room for yet another subject. The window curtains fluttered. Chii found this wavering of some legitimate interest and, curling her legs beneath her and placing her palms on the floor, crawled to the sheer material and grasped the fabric between a few fingers of each hand. Then, she lifted it to her nose. The smell made her open her eyes in shock, and sniff again. It smelled of strawberries, in an odd way. Chii thought of the small red fruit and let go of the curtain, tumbling backward and looking up at the sky outside the wide agape window. Chii registered the color in the sky as blue, ranging in variables of hue and saturation. A flash crossed her vision. A bird had just flitted past the three-story-high window. Attracted by the fowl's vibrant yellow color, Chii sat up on her knees and scooted over to the window. The bird rested on the railing outside the window, tweeting and shaking a wing. Chii lifted a finger to the bird and it nuzzled the side of it. Then, the bird spread its wings wide and jumped sideways off the rail, dropped it a bit, and soared higher into the sky. An idea sparked then in Chii's head. She wanted to fly, too.

Half an hour later, Chii was on the roof clothed in a huge white bed sheet (and of course some random frilly dress from the landlord). Chii extended her arms outward and prepared her fall from the height above the building. She curled the loose ends of the bed sheet under her feet to make an umbrella-like pouch. Chii turned her back toward the ledge. Concentrating, Chii let herself fall backwards into the air, so that she fell off backwards then rolled over to be positioned like the bird, belly-down.

This particular windy day had strong currents, strong enough to lift skirts like Marilyn Monroe. The bed sheet Chii was slowly descending on happened to be particularly light, and caught the air, swelling the sheet to full ballooning capacity and making Chii delay in an upward drift and move backwards. Chii was about 10 feet away from where she had set off, right above a large flowering dogwood, its large, bushy leaves speckled in spring green even though it was summer. Chii dallied in the air smiling, eyes sparkling, gazing down on the courtyard where Ms. Hibiya was hanging clothes, as she was, attending to her seemingly daily shore of cleaning sheets and sorts as a hotel manager.

This very same particular woman flicked her long mink hair over her shoulder and picked up her white clothes basket in which she had the now-drying sheets. She shielded her forehead and looked up into the sky. It didn't take her very long to quickly spot the blonde flaxen-haired persocom descending quickly upon the grass on which she stood. Quickly putting down the basket a few yards away, Chitose ran to the marked landing spot of the floating persocom and held her arms wide. Somehow the normally 45kg persocom landed quite lightly in her arms, but she lost her balance and toppled to the ground, Chii slumped over her, and down fluttered the large sheet. Chii picked herself up and swatted away the sheet that covered the both of them.

Sitting up, Chii looked at her apartment manager and smiled brightly. Chitose herself sat up and gazed at the happy Chii staring at her. "Did you see, Hibiya-sama?" Chii announced proudly, "I flew! Like the yellow bird!" She pointed up and there sat the bird on the clothesline, whistling loudly. Chitose could not help but smile at the girl she would always know as Elda. She patted her head. "Yes, you did. But please, do not do it often. You might scare some people that do not know that you can fly as the bird." Chii responded with a happy "Hai, Hibiya-sama", smiling warmly. Chitose still had her hand on Chii's head. Chii was still smiling, sitting like an energetic bunny-perched on her calves. The sheet was still half over them-draped over Chii's posterior half. There was a pounding as Hideki--who came home early because of the malfunctioning computers, and managed to arrive just as the whole cute scene happened , and who was also super ecchi--ran fiercely toward the apartment building holding his nose, dripping red liquid as he ran.


End file.
